


Best Looking Man in North America

by carojane



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s03e15 Big Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carojane/pseuds/carojane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana overhears something Kurt said and cannot let it go without being mocked. Others overhear her out of context.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Looking Man in North America

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I had the same reaction as Santana when I rewatched the episode.

"Lady Hummel, did you seriously tell your boyfriend that his brother is the hottest man in North America?" Santana shouts across the choir room as Kurt enters.

"Wait, what?" Sam asks, eyes wide.

Half of New Directions is already gathered for the impromptu acting workshop, though Blaine and Cooper are still talking to Mr. Schuester and Coach Syvester down the hall. Everyone's excited to meet a real live TV star, and the shock of second decree fame is still washing over them.

"Yeah, so?" Kurt shoots back, defensively. He winces at the childish tone his voice takes.

She laughs, then smirks asking, "How did the precious flower take that? I bet that crushed his poor little heart."

"Shut up, Santana. Kurt was only saying that Cooper's hot. It's not a news flash or anything," Mercedes defends her friend. Kurt smiles at her, thanking her for the solidarity.

"Oh, well then," Santana demures, sarcastically, "I'm sure you're right. Blaine would be insane not to notice how hot his own brother is. Because Blaine is into incest."

"Wait, what?" Artie asks, eyes wide, rolling through the door and overhearing the last part.

"It's not a big deal, Santana. Blaine doesn't care that I think Cooper is good looking. He's known for weeks that I had a crush on the Credit Rating commericial guy, and never said a thing," Kurt tells her, blushing in embarrassment in memory of the way he gushed in the face of said guy.

Santana scoffs, "Oh, I'm sure he's fine with it. About as fine as you would take it if Blaine told you he wants to jump Finn's bones.

"Wait, what?" asks Finn, eyes wide, walking in as Santana speaking.

The conversation is cut off as the rest of the the group, Mr. Schue, Coach Sylvester and Cooper Anderson come into the choir room to start the masterclass. Blaine takes a seat next to Kurt, who's blushing beat red at the point, while Santana sits smirking behind them. Artie's giving Blaine an odd look, and the rest of the New Directions look like they're holding back laughter.

Finn shifts in his seat, looking uncomfortable, before leaning over and whispering, loud enough the whole room can hear, "Look, Blaine, I'm really flattered. But I'm straight and engaged, and you're dating my brother. So, um, we're never going to have sex. Okay?"

Blaines eyes go wide and he asks, "Wait, what?!"


End file.
